Sunset
by 00asianwriter00
Summary: WIP He'd felt remorse and compassion in his childhood; he had nearly killed his best friend; he'd killed Orochimaru. Now he needed to succeed his clan's revenge. Oneshot, Naruto from Sasuke's point of view. No pairings.
1. Prolong

A/n: Naruto re-written from Sasuke's point of view; Hope you like it, there are probally different versions of the same idea as mine out there but I hope you guys like this version.

Disclaimer: Hey!! Look at the title of the site; you see that? Fanfiction; meaning that I'm doing freaking fanfics, so you can't sue me.

Prolong: Friends

All I remember of most of my childhood, is that how my brother was the glory and pride of the Uchiha Clan. My dad praised him and never once gave a second glance at me. Sure, he'd push me to get better so that I can get the Sharingan but after I had reached the age past the time Aniki got his; he'd given up on me and ask why I couldn't have been a prodigy like my brother.

As I walked down the streets on the day of the death of the Kyuubi, I saw that loud orphan with blond hair getting beat up again like every year by the villagers. 'Hmph, he probally stole something from them that was pretty valuable to be beaten up like that.'

As I past the alleyway where he was getting beat up, my eyes widened in horror as I watched blood poor out of him. 'Yeah sure, he might have stolen something but it couldn't have been that valuable to be cut open!!' I wanted to help him but the last time I tried to help him, my father had punished me for trying to. I, like everyone else, was told to stay away from because he was dangerous. But how could he have been dangerous? I've seen and watched him all this time, yet I have not seen anything wrong or bad about him. He was just the loud obnoxious prankster kid in the whole village in my eyes. How I wish I could be friends with him, how I wish I could comfort him.

In class, we'd fight and bicker about trivial things; he'd glare at me as if envying me for everything I have. I had not known he did not have any parents before yesterday, when I'd made a comment about his parents not showing up for parent teacher conference. How his face shattered into tears, how terrifying and saddening sour the taste was as soon as I had said those words. I wish I could tell him I was sorry but my Uchiha pride told me that a true Uchiha wouldn't do that. 'Great. There I go again with my foolish pride.' I sighed as I walked past my mini fanclub, ogling me like I was a great expensive jewel.

Every time I'd try to make friends, they'd run off away from me, as if afraid I would hurt them in some way. My eyes downcasted with sadness. I sometimes envy those common people, I wish I could be ruffled in the hair for once in boosting from my father for accomplishing something.

It seems that the only person who was really nice to me was my mother and Aniki, sure, I had them but my mother wasn't the exact type of person you'd like to stay with. I mean, come on, she certainly didn't have anything really fun to do. She'd just assign me chores really and that's all. Now, my brother, he's cool. I'd ask him if I could learn some neat jutsus but he was an anbu. An anbu who didn't have time for his little brother, he'd just poke me in the forehead and tell me I'm not ready for it.

A/n: Haha, I know I should hop to me other fanfics, but I've been having this urge to write this. Ahaha…. sweat I hope you guys liked it :D Review please, that tells me whether or not you guys are still reading my fanfics for once and not just skipping chapters because of my bad writing skills. If there's anything I can get better at, please point that out.


	2. Expullusion

A'n: Warning, some major lemon in the chapter to satisfy you all, I hope it's good. :D My first sex scene.

Yugi's POV

I shook my head; I took Shizuka from her muttie brother, when I saw that she was going to share a room with him. I turned towards her and glared. "Jeez!! Shizuka, I know you don't want to trouble me but stop that. Yes, yes, I know you love you brother. But you so do not sleep with him at this age at all."**I think you'd be ok with her sleeping with ****Kaiba****. Speaking of which, Kitten, why haven't we been at ****'****it****'**** in awhile now?**___**Shutup**____** –**__**chibi**____**Yugi**__** walks up toward **__**Yami**__** and whacks him in his soul room-**_

I sighed, taking her bags against her protesting. Just as I when I was about to take out her clothes and arrange them, I got most brilliant idea. I swiped out my cell phone, calling Mokuba and asking if Shizuka could stay in a room or at least stay with a certain someone. I heard some muffled laughing for a while but I finally got Mokuba to fess up. Mokuba told me that there was no extra rooms but he was sure Seto would most definetly agree after a bit of coaxing. I smirked, snapping the phone close and turned to Shizuka. "Oh 'Zuka-Chan!! Looks like you'll be staying with Kaiba-Kun instead!! HAVE FUN!!" I pushed her out the door as Mokuba had come on cue and picking up her bags while dragging her toward the other higher deck where Kaiba's room was. I saluted her as she gave me one of her rare glares.

I turned towards Yami, after locking the door to my room, and proceeded to kiss him in a husky way. It had been awhile since we'd done 'it'. The last time we did it was when he'd first restrained me and forcibly kissed me. He hadn't done it since, after what'd I did to him the last time. A very gruesome story too violent for your poor eyes to read, I must say, but it'd sure did scare Yami the last time.

Yami deepend the kiss through pushing me against the bed while one of hands fumbling to take my shirt off. I smirked into his lips, knowing that it was a real problem. I moved away from him, taking off my clothes as he pouted a bit. He ,too, proceeded to take his clothes off. Not too long after, he proceeded to kissing me once again for a long time. He trailed kisses from forehead to my collarbone and back up again. I shivered against his touch, moaning his name. Finally, he reached my breasts, squeezing one of them while sucking on the nipple of the other breast. I moaned more loudly this time, smiling sexily. Yami stopped for amount but then proceeded to lightly biting the other one while he squeezed the other one more fiercly this time. I moaned even more loudly, almost screaming his name. I secretly thanked Kaiba for the soundproof walls, for I was more grateful this time. He stopped to give me deep husky kisses before giving my breasts one last hard squeeze and my nipples lightly.

We dressed quickly, after hearing Kaiba call the finalists to come forth to the main deck for the duel. I gave Yami one last deep kiss before setting out to the deck.

A/n: OMG!!!!! I finally updated. Lol I'm talking this chance to update since I'm in a writing mood right now. Short but deal with it now. I think I'll write from Yugi's POV, since I'm not very good at Yami POV. Yugi and Yami finally got some 'alone time'; I changed the rating because of this chapter since it'll get heated later on again. I don't really know how to explain Yugi and Yami's relationship but you guys can offer to explain it for me so that I can include it in the fanfic. Lets just say Yugi couldn't resist Yami and really fell in love with him deeply. First sex scene lol I think its good. Reivew!!


End file.
